


Fade to Grey中文翻译

by kts210 (redback210)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Leaving, Love, M/M, sad thoughts, the end of the season
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redback210/pseuds/kts210





	Fade to Grey中文翻译

**Author's Note:**

正文：

啊，我们渐行渐远，渐行渐远  
啊，我们渐行渐远，渐行渐远

德国杯决赛结束了，喧闹欢庆的人群散去了，球场再次沉寂下来，光亮消逝，空旷的体育场只剩一片黑暗。

Marco坐在被蹂躏过再不复鲜亮平整的草皮上，挂着耳机停留在自己的世界里。队友们走了有一会儿了，他却一点儿都不想离开，就只是坐在中线开球点上，在这个每场比赛开始的地方，看着大家消失在球员通道里。

转身凋零，转身凋零

一个孤独的男人站在站台上

是旁边放着一个箱子

双眼冷漠安静的凝视着

在他转身隐藏时显露出恐惧

Marco不停的循环播放着同一首歌。那是在官方宣布Mats Hummels转会拜仁慕尼黑那天，Marcel送他回家路上在收音机里听到的。那时他正摊坐在副驾驶位置，迷茫的看着窗外，当歌声响起，他嘴角惯常欢快的歪笑被苦涩替代，多么讽刺啊，在他们正离开训练场，离开俱乐部，离开他们即将远去的队长时，播放的偏偏是这首歌。这近乎是种折磨，因为它太过契合现在的情形---他又一次遇到的情形。

啊，我们渐行渐远，渐行渐远  
啊，我们渐行渐远，渐行渐远

只要是他爱着和关心着的，似乎最终都会丢下他渐行渐远，那个德国最伟大的俱乐部只要招招手，就没人能抵过诱惑，他总是变成被放弃的那个。他不是不能理解，说实话，他怎么不能呢---随便哪个人---谁能发自内心的拒绝拜仁慕尼黑的召唤呢？名誉，金钱，每赛季进军欧冠的机会，更何况还自动附带头条光环呢？

转身凋零，转身凋零

一个孤独的男人站在站台上

是旁边放着一个箱子

双眼冷漠安静的凝视着

在他转身隐藏时显露出恐惧

是啊，他就只是个除了真心和爱以外什么都给不了的普通人，这怎么够呢？他们心中最重要的永远是足球，他只能排在第二位。悲情而可笑的是，Marco自己对足球何尝不是爱愈一切？可惜这事实只会让他愈发心痛，因为他不得不去面对他们的离别---只因为他不够好，没法让他们选择留在BVB，留在他身边。

啊，我们渐行渐远，渐行渐远  
啊，我们渐行渐远，渐行渐远

回家之后Marco就把歌下载到手机里，这可真是首老歌，录制的时候他甚至都还没出生呢，但自从那个下午开始，他都数不清自己听过多少次了。随后的每场比赛，无论赛前或者赛后，他都会听它，每当他想到那些放弃黄黑之心选择去慕尼黑碰运气的人，不管是哪个人，他也会听它。

他们都抛弃了BVB,抛弃他，只为了披上他能想到得最糟糕的敌对俱乐部的球衣。

像英伦夏日一样感受雨水

听听远处歌声中的注解

从一张背景海报中走出来

希望生活不会这么漫长

最先离开的是Mario。他甜蜜的，梦幻的Sunny。Marco曾多么全心全意得爱着这个人，他会离开门兴，那个他拥有很多，教会了他如何成为一个球员，甚至到现在仍然影响着他的俱乐部，起码有一部分原因是为了Mario。Marco曾多么坚信Maio对他的爱超越对金钱和荣誉的追求，但仅仅在他转会到多特蒙德一年后，他们才只做了一个赛季的队友和恋人，那个年轻人就头都不回得抛弃了他。

Mario的背叛让他几乎无法承受，如果不是Robert，这个他每每沉浸在心碎回忆中不可自拔时陪伴着他的人，Marco怀疑自己是不是早就迷失了。

他用了很长时间去修补破碎的心，Robert是如此耐心又可靠，但没过多久，当那些讯号明显到几乎是写在脸上时，Marco又怎么敢再全心全意去信任另一个男人？

那讯号谁都明白，因为之后的夏天，仅仅是Mario离开一年后，Robert也离开了BVB，也离开Marco奔向了慕尼黑。

啊，我们渐行渐远，渐行渐远  
啊，我们渐行渐远，渐行渐远

第二次了，那离别如第一次一样伤人，但是这一次，Marco同时感到愤怒，他愤怒于自己怎么就相信了Robert有多爱他的甜言蜜语，愤怒于那个英俊的前锋张口就来的谎言，更愤怒于他自己的单纯和愚蠢。

第二次之后，Marco对自己发誓他再也不会受伤，不会为了又一个只为了追求来自慕尼黑的金钱名誉还有头条新闻就放弃信仰的球员伤心，那次之后他确信自己可以做到无动于衷，呵，重要成员又如何，既然认定红白色才该是未来的梦想他又干嘛费心伤感呢？但他真的可以做到么？

不，他对Mats的感情不是爱情，这不是伤害他的原因。

Mats是他的朋友，起码Marco曾认为他们是真心的朋友---他的朋友，他的队友，他的队长，他曾为那个男人总是能激发球队士气，激励每个成员的能力钦佩不已。Marco曾认为能做这个人的副队长简直可以称之为荣耀。

但就连Mats，竟也选择去慕尼黑了，而今晚，这最后一场他们共同为同一个俱乐部效力的比赛。对抗的就是几周后Mats即将骄傲的穿戴对方战袍的拜仁慕尼黑。

是啊，Marco知道在国家队的比赛中他们还会是队友，但那是不同的。再不会是同样的感觉了，金发的多特蒙德人甚至都不知道未来和这个---国家队层面的队友，俱乐部层面的死敌---站在同一边时该他妈的怎么配合。

像英伦夏日一样感受雨水

听听远处歌声中的注解

从一张背景海报中走出来

希望生活不会这么漫长

转身凋零，转身凋零

啊，我们渐行渐远，渐行渐远  
啊，我们渐行渐远，渐行渐远

歌曲依然循环播放着，音乐声盖住了接近的脚步声，当肩膀突然被触碰时Marco打了个激灵。

“Marco，你还好吗？”Auba在旁边坐下，微笑着看过来，环着肩膀的手臂是如此的温暖。他撤掉一侧耳机，转头看向自己的队友，朋友，和爱人。

是啊，他又走上老路。又一次对自己的队友倾心。

有时候，Marco不禁怀疑这是怎样的命运，多么残酷的命运:Marco Reus总会爱上自己的队友，然后这个人就会抛下他投入他最恨的敌人的怀抱。

啊，我们渐行渐远

转身凋零

他试着微笑，但Auba皱眉的动作告诉他他的笑容有多扭曲，“是的，我很好，谢谢你，”他说道。加蓬人侧着脑袋观察着他，“很痛苦对么，亲爱的？”Auba的声音异常温柔，如同每一次他们远离公众私下独处时，不用再假装同队好友时那样真正的温柔。

“不，Auba，不是。我就只是需要一个人静静，清理一下头脑，”Marco保证道，他不想麻烦这个凭借笑容和柔情让他倾心的人。Auba已经付出得够多了，他很清楚对方付出了多大努力才做到曾经Robert轻易做到的事，这个人从来都没放弃过，Marco除了回报同等的爱以外根本别无选择。

他当然全心全意的爱着Auba，真诚的爱着，但是那种恐惧感，那种早晚有一天Auba也会抛下他，如同Mario，Robert，还有现在的Mats这些前队友们所做的，就是抛下他，这恐惧感无时无刻不在他心底闪现，顽固的留存在脑海里怎么都无法删除。

啊，我们渐行渐远，转身凋零

Auba拉住Marco的手，把它托起放在自己唇边，轻柔又爱怜的轻吻，“我不会离开你的，Marco，永远不，不会去拜仁，也不会去任何其他一间俱乐部，我希望你相信我。”

看着那双满是爱意和诚恳的凝视着他的深褐色眼眸，Marco艰难的吞了口口水，有那么一刹那，Marco真的相信了。他相信在这样一个特别的时刻，在他们的队长的告别赛之后，Auba的确真诚的相信着自己的保证，他相信自己不会离开Marco，只要Marco还为这个俱乐部效力他就一样不会离开多特蒙德。

但是，Marco太懂得什么叫做时过境迁，Auba也许某一天就会转变想法。

“是啊，我知道，亲爱的，”他撒谎了，这一次，他试着露出Auba想要看到的那种最诚挚的笑容，“去加入队友们吧，在那等着我好么？等会儿我就去找你，我保证。等庆典结束后或许咱们可以做些更私人的庆祝。”

Auba点了点头，在Marco手指上快速印下一吻。“当然亲爱的，别着急，慢慢来，”他善解人意的说道，这让Marco意识到他的恋人究竟有多了解他。加蓬人亲热又玩笑的抬起一边脚晃了晃，就慢慢走向已经完全暗下来的球员通道，Marco看着那高挑纤细的身影慢慢消逝，一点点融合进灰暗的环境，他一直看着，直到再也见不到一点儿Auba存在的痕迹。

多特蒙德现任的副队长，也许下赛季的正牌队长，直勾勾的看着Auba最后消失的地方，手机里的音乐也即将走向尾声，他倾听着最后的歌词：

啊，我们渐行渐远，渐行渐远

啊，我们渐行渐远

啊，我们渐行渐远，渐行渐远

啊，我们渐行渐远


End file.
